edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Ed
Ed, Edd, Eddy and the rest of the Cul-de-sac kids are sent to Hollywood after winning a contest to star in 26 movie parodies from the finest collection of movies ever. But when they get there they discover the contest is a game-show hosted by the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, the Grim Reaper. And so these guys go into two teams and try to cheat each other out of winning the $1 million dollar prize. So will get the most points and who will lose big time? Find out in Holly Ed. Will be made soon? Characters Host The Grim Reaper ''from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'', tired of being tortured by 2 annoying kids, the Grim Reaper takes a vac-ca and is now the host of Holly Ed and forced to deal with cheaters, greeders and pumpkin-eaters. Contestants (as of Episode 3) Team Antonucci Ed-''' when it comes to being dumb, there's no one like Ed, when in the game he will influence the scene to need more gravy and is on the neutral side of the game, he cheats when influenced and is honest when necessary and is to idiotic for both. '''Points: '''13 '''Edd- '''he is the most intelligent kid in the Cul-de-sac, he's the reason they are all on the game show, he will rely on his common knowledge and common sense to win the challenge and a hard dictionary won't hurt either, he fights for truth and honestly and will never be influenced in one's deceitful ways. '''Points: '''8.5 '''Eddy- '''known in the Cul-de-sac as being the greedy short-stuff who dreams of money every day, he wants to win so bad that he's drooling, he thinks BIG and I mean '''BIG!!! He will do anything to win cheat, steal even beg. But will he get the last laugh or the last penny. Points: '''7.5 '''Jonny 2x4- '''the loner of the group, who spends most of his time with a 2x4 piece of wood named Plank but when in a situation will rely on his conscience (the goody-two-shoes Captain Melonhead and the evil as ever Gourd) but with Plank's addience will Jonny go on the wrong path. '''Points: '''7 '''Plank- '''he's a lean as oak and as thick as timber and a piece of wood with a mind of his own (at least that's what Jonny says), he's the law-broker of biology and maybe the most twisted out of all the people in the Cul-de-sac or he could just be a piece of wood. Who knows? '''Points: '''6 Team McIntyre '''Kevin- '''he is known as the coolest kid on the block (well, the Cul-de-sac anyway), he treats the Eds like wimps (or in his case, dorks) and is determined to not allow the Eds to win the million, he wants to spend the million along with his girlfriend, Nazz and will do anything to not allow anyone else to win. '''Points: '''17 '''Rolf- '''he is a visitor from the 3rd rock and has a long heritence of wacky, he's the foreigner who survives on argiculture and tradition and will get the yak-sack out of those who defie in his quest on the million, he will allow his family to be rich with the money and no more relying on farming tasks (which he didn't enjoy for the most part.) '''Points: '''18 '''Nazz- '''she's the most attractive girl in the group and is Kevin's boyfriend, she plans to win alongside with Kevin and will try to flattery to other boys to do it (well, other than Jimmy), she will try to use her looks to defeats anyone who stops her...even Kevin. '''Points: 19 Jimmy- 'he's the weakest link and the bruise-easiliest, he's a crybaby who knows whose boss and will try (and try...) to get the million, so he can live happily ever after with her best friend, Sarah, he loves everything thats sugar, spice and everything nice also, and will not get the snips, nor snails nor puppy-dog-tails out of anyone. '''Points: '''8 '''Sarah- '''she's the loud-mouth of the group and Ed's little sister, she may act sweet and innocient but she's lean, mean and not-to-be faced with. When she's in trouble, she will tattle on her mother and will force Ed to make her and Jimmy win the million for any stakes necessary. '''Points: '''9 Schemers '''May Kanker- '''she is one of the three members of a group of people who try to stop the contestants' plans (whether good or bad) called the Schemers bringing treachery like Mr. No and sneakiness like a swiping fox and she is the hoping to be future wife of the simpleton Ed. She also the dim-witted of the group (maybe that's why she likes Ed so much.) '''Marie Kanker- '''she is the baddest of the schemers and the rough and toughest also, she likes bookworms and slugs and muggers but mostly bookworms, her plans are sinister and evil and maybe a little harrassing but she will still try to bend you before sabataging everything. Maybe Edd will like a bad to the bone in his future? Maybe? '''Lee Kanker- '''the leader of the Sinister Schemers and the oldest also, she likes her eyes hidden and gains the voice of a future mom, she likes thoughs who are greedy and always have a plan. But Eddy may not be interested or maybe just too scared. She is as rough as a rock and treacherous as an episode of Gilligan Island and is not to be messed with. Trivia *The prize for each of the winning team is a reference to a different Cartoon Network Show (ex: Numbuh 5's 4th Flavor Ice Cream, Madame Foster's Cheese Pack with Bloo Cheese/Mac and Cheese, Foster's Training Card Set, Astro Slam featuring Jackson Micheals and the Appleday Squad) *All of the episodes will be featured on this wikia only, not on Youtube nor fanfiction.net *'49, Ricky490's favorite number, is similar to AKA for AKA Cartoons in Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes, look where they are in different episodes. Episodes #Lights, Camera, Ed-tion Part 1 #Lights, Camera, Ed-tion Part 2 #The Ed-pire Strikes Back #Ed-sy Bitsy Spider #Shaken Not Ed #The Half-Ed Prince #Elementary, My Dear Ed #Friday the Edteenth #Happily Ed After #Meet the Cast: Holly-Ed #When You Wish Upon an Ed #Sing a Song of Edpence #Edgrassi #Hasta Ed Vista, Baby #Meet the Cast: Holly-Ed II- The Origin of the Schemers #Raiders of the Lost Ed #A Streetcar Named Ed Category:Cartoon crossovers